Mains blanches, coeur noir
by Fabulae Faber
Summary: Première rencontre de Famine et de Pollution.Inspiré par le thème « A dark heart, beating… » de 52 flavours, le fan art « bathtub » de Blue Phox.Slash. Lime mais pas graphique. PWP, j’en ai peur. Avant l’action de G.O mais après Tchernobyl.


(_Pour mon rattàmoi, avec tout l'amour de son piaf, évidemment)_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (quoique je pense que la Bible soit tombée dans le domaine public, les présentes incarnations des quatre cavaliers appartiennent à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett…)_

Résumé.

Inspiré par le thème « A dark heart, beating… » de 52 flavours, le fan art « bathtub » de Blue Phox et bien sûr par ma **muse**lotte. Première rencontre de Famine et Pollution. Slash. Lime (mais pas graphique). PWP, j'en ai peur. Avant l'action de G.O mais après Tchernobyl.

Mains blanches, Cœur noir

Toute la soirée, ces femmes qui habitent aujourd'hui les rêves des hommes ont défilé devant toi sur les podiums sponsorisés par ta firme. Plus que des fantasmes, c'est à des phasmes que tu trouves qu'elles ressemblent. Tu regardes se multiplier autour de toi ces êtres aussi dépourvus de chairs que de sentiment, absorbés dans une quête de beauté dénuée de sens… C'est un sentiment de travail bien fait. Tu les affames et ils en redemandent… Tu te demandes si cette satisfaction toujours renouvelée n'émousse pas ton talent… Tu te demandes si les autres ne commencent pas à ressentir cette lassitude. Il est grand temps que la fin du monde arrive, tu penses. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Pestilence s'est retiré, il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Maintenant que tu y penses, tu n'as jamais vu le nouveau. Pestilence fonde de grands espoirs sur son protégé, paraît-il… C'est quoi son nom déjà… Poison ? Purulence ? Putréfaction ? Pourriture ? Non. Pollution, il te semble.

Pas étonnant que tu ne te rappelles pas du nom. Il paraît même que son apparence n'a rien de bien remarquable, selon War et Death… Tous deux t'ont parlé de lui, une fois. Toi, tu attends de voir, tu n'es pas particulièrement pressé. Tu n'es pas non plus particulièrement pour les rencontres amicales avant que le grand jour n'arrive… Les quatre cavaliers, ce n'est pas un club de rencontre après tout. Se tenir vaguement au courant des activités des autres est déjà bien suffisant… Se croiser une fois par siècle, c'est le maximum supportable…

Red t'avait parlé de son irritation envers ce _gagne-petit, _comme elle disait en cachant son mépris sous une feinte bienveillance. Tu comprends très bien le problème. Elle aime les apothéoses, les explosions de violence (et les explosions tout court), les embrasements de haine, les flambées destructrices… Elle prend d'abord son temps, puis détruit tout sur son passage et déjà elle est ailleurs… Mais lui, _lui_, pensait-elle avec une vague irritation, avec ses bombes sales, ses mines rouillées qu'il laissait le sol avaler et recracher quand bon lui semblait, il lui volait une partie de sa victoire. En passant derrière elle, il réouvrait des blessures qu'elle avait elle-même infligées, usurpant presque son rôle… Il relevait sans y toucher l'imperfection de son travail à elle, lui qui savait toujours rendre encore pire le carnage qu'elle laissait derrière elle… Elle abandonnait un lieu de supplice, il le transformait en enfer sur terre pour les siècles des siècles sous une apparence de calme retrouvé… Elle poussait les hommes à faire exploser la bombe H. Lui, il provoquait des radiations. Ultimement, Tchernobyl avait sans doute fait plus de victimes qu'Hiroshima…

Tu te souviens du ton presque admiratif de Death… _CELUI QUI REND MORTEL LE SIMPLE FAIT DE BAIGNER DANS L'AIR…_ Le goût de la nouveauté sans doute. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu autant de nouvelles causes de mortalité.

Tu ne sais pas ce qui te fait tout à coup repenser à ça. Peut-être cette stupide chanson que diffuse l'autoradio de la limousine (_Je suis un enfant / De la pollution / Moi le smog / C'est ma drogue / Je ne peux plus m'en passer / La nature et l'air pur / Ça me fait plutôt tousser / La campagne / C'est le bagne / Ça manque d'oxydes de carbone_). Le chauffeur surprend ton regard irrité et a le geste de vouloir couper le son. D'un bref mouvement de tête, tu lui fais savoir que ce n'est pas la peine. Tu es presque arrivé chez toi. Tu es le seul à être devenu presque sédentaire… Même pour maintenir le _statu quo_ en Afrique tu n'as guère besoin de plus d'un voyage par an. C'est devenu trop facile, tout le monde se fout de ce qui se passe là-bas. C'en serait presque vexant pour toi. Ton Paradis, c'est le nouveau monde, depuis peu. C'est un agréable changement de voir ceux pour qui la faim ne devrait pas être un problème se jeter dans tes bras comme ça. Après tout tu n'es plus tout jeune, malgré les apparences… À peine moins âgé que la Mort, tu étais déjà présent dès le premier cri qu'avait poussé le premier homme à être né sur Terre après le bannissement du Paradis…

En arrivant devant ton gratte-ciel, tu ne réalises pas tout de suite que tout n'est pas tout à fait normal, même s'il te paraît étrange que les panneaux vitrés ne semblent pas refléter le ciel, aujourd'hui. Tu remarques à peine l'odeur douceâtre de renfermé qui pèse sur le hall immense, ni les troupeaux de moutons de poussière sur la moquette tu piétines, et il n'est pas dans ton habitude d'accorder plus d'un regard au personnel présentement désespérément occupé à contenir les détritus semblant tout à coup doués d'une vie propre, pressés de bondir des corbeilles à papier comme des grains de pop corn trop chauds… Tu n'es guère que vaguement irrité quand tu entres dans l'espace feutré de l'ascenseur, lorsque tu t'aperçois que la douce musique d'ambiance, que tu n'as jamais eu d'ailleurs l'idée de vraiment écouter, est tout à coup remplacée par un crépitement désagréable, un son parasite dépourvu de contenu, dévorant toute mélodie et annonceur de dysfonctionnement, qui te vrille les tympans, obstruant tes autres sens, et t'empêchant presque de penser. Tes mâchoires sont serrées et c'est avec un soulagement non feint que tu sors de la cabine après cette ascension sans fin d'un nombre incalculable d'étages.

Les murs tendus dans le long couloir d'un élégant tissu de couleur crème ne sont plus immaculés. Ils te semblent déjà plus foncés, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion d'optique : tu as aussi l'impression que les élégants ornements de cuivres des lustres qui pendent du plafond sont étrangement ternes, aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te fait t'arrêter net. Tu n'as fait que quelques pas quand tu remarques une nouvelle offense… C'est la marque qui se trouve juste à la hauteur de ton regard, juste avant un tournant. L'empreinte te saute au visage. Une main malfaisante s'est posée ici, laissant une trace noire, indélébile, choquante. Les traces de doigts sont fines, la main est presque féminine et tu devines la courbe presque sensuelle du contact qui a présidé à cette souillure. La marque sur le tissu pastel est comme une insulte. Difficile de croire qu'art et dégradation dérivent de la même essence… La même trace dans une caverne mettrait un archéologue en joie. Ici, elle te met simplement hors de toi. Pourtant, tu penses encore juste que le service de sécurité se dégrade et qu'on laisse vraiment entrer n'importe qui ici. La notion de standing n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

Tu ne commences réellement à avoir un doute qu'en arrivant devant la lourde porte ferrée qui marque l'entrée de ta suite privée. Sur la poignée d'habitude ronde et brillante, il te semble retrouver la même empreinte sur le métal à l'aspect désormais noirci et fondu. Tu fais irruption dans ta propre demeure comme un homme enragé. La pièce principale est sombre et une odeur de moisissure semble s'être incrustée jusqu'au cœur des lourds rideaux qui ornent les larges fenêtres. Ta main se tend d'instinct vers un interrupteur qui te semble étrangement visqueux au toucher. Ce qui devrait accueillir ton retour, c'est l'image d'un intérieur ultra chic, savant mélange de high-tech et d'élégance. On a spécialement créé cet endroit en suivant le moindre de tes desiderata… L'appartement semble habituellement, vierge, nu… Un mobilier presque squelettique est censé à peine atténuer la sensation de vide que la pièce exagérément haute de plafond produit. Le luxe ici n'était pas ostentatoire mais à l'image de ta nouvelle cuisine : nu, spartiate, parcimonieux… Montrant beaucoup et n'offrant rien. Pingre, aurait dit le designer des plus en vue qui s'est occupé de la décoration…

Seule au milieu de la pièce trône une longue console : elle sort elle aussi de l'esprit d'un créateur à la mode, cette table basse aux angles aussi aigus que des os perçant un corps décharné. La seule chose que tu admets d'habitude sur le plateau, ce sont les orchidées. Tu aimes à ta manière ces fleurs squelettiques et sophistiquées qui se nourrissent d'un rien, c'est leur beauté compliquée qui t'as inspiré tes plus grandes réussites dans la refonte des critères de beauté mondiaux et le domaine de la diététique. Maintenant, leurs tiges ne forment plus que des arcs brunis et brisés, et leurs pétales rien de plus qu'un petit tas de poussière grisâtre à l'air fourré presque animal… Elle n'est pas faite pour qu'on pose grand chose d'autre dessus, cette plaque de verre, avec son air rachitique, et surtout pas une canette vide, un T-shirt à la propreté douteuse, et l'emballage éventré d'un repas de ta propre chaîne de restaurants…

Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez toi.

Tu sais déjà qui c'est.

« Pourriture », marmonnes-tu entre tes dents…

Tu le cherches des yeux. Tes narines se dilatent légèrement… Colère ? ou désir inconscient de capturer dans l'air l'effluve malsaine qui te conduira à lui ?

Mais ce qui te mène à ta proie, c'est le bruit. Le chuchotis de plusieurs voix, des rires vulgaires, des applaudissements. Le son étouffé d'un téléviseur. Tu reconnais vaguement qu'il doit s'agir de quelque talk show insipide du genre de ceux qui envahissent les écrans de nos jours (mais tu aimes tellement voir tes victimes s'étaler au grand jour que cela ne te déplaît guère… Stars affamées, adolescentes anorexiques, parfois quelques illuminés qui prétendent attaquer en justice ta chaîne de restauration). Il y a un poste quasiment dans chaque pièce, dans cette suite. C'est ta seule concession à la profusion. Tu recherches la source de ce bruit. Après le salon, la chambre. Ici, l'écran est éteint, mais de nouveaux items vestimentaires jonchent le sol comme des animaux agonisant sur le bord d'une autoroute. Des baskets maculées de boue. Un pantalon de toile claire marbrée d'immondices. Un sachet de bonbons qui se vide de son contenu comme un cadavre de ses entrailles. Sur l'épaisse moquette, tu distingues presque des empreintes de pas. Tu les suis vers la salle de bain attenante à la pièce. C'est de là que vient le son de téléviseur.

_Il _est là.

Tu t'inscris dans l'encadrement de la porte, raide comme la justice, cintré de noir dans ton costume à plusieurs milliers de dollars. Ta silhouette filiforme vibre presque de colère rentrée. La télévision continue de déverser son flot de paroles ineptes, juste à côté de toi, à peine au-dessus de ton épaule gauche. Mais _il _ne regarde pas l'écran, _il_ ne regarde pas vers la porte. Son attention est tout absorbée par l'eau qu'_il_ laisse couler entre ses doigts. _Il _est dans ta baignoire. C'est à peine si sa peau livide ressort sur le marbre de Carrare d'un blanc presque agressif. Le bout d'une de ses jambes pend paresseusement d'un des rebords et quelques gouttes d'eau glissent doucement le long de sa cheville formant des tâches sombres sur le sol. Son pied est agité d'un mouvement lent comme s'il battait un rythme que lui seul est capable d'entendre. _Il _a de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, là où les longues mèches presque incolores de sa chevelure flottent à la surface comme d'étranges algues moribondes, effleurant parfois son corps, câlines. Une de ses épaules est collée à l'autre rebord, sa tête reposant presque dessus en une torsion savante du cou… Et toujours ce mouvement d'une morne lenteur de la main qui plonge dans le liquide, forme une coupe qui aussitôt relevée s'écartèle en cinq doigts souples qui laisser filer vainement l'eau en un mouvement sans fin digne de l'enfer des danaïdes. Un éclat de rire plus perçant que les autres, provenant du poste, lui fait à peine pencher davantage la tête sur le côté, mais ne lui fait pas lever le regard.

« Salir leur corps, leur environnement, le job n'est pas très différent pour les cerveaux... » commente-t-il d'un ton détaché, pour lui-même, dans un vague haussement d'épaule. Le stagiaire Albus Weiss n'a guère passé qu'un mois dans ces studios. Personne ne se souvient de lui, et pourtant les placards sont encore plein des concepts d'émissions en attente d'être tournés qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Il ne sait pas que tu le regardes, tu réalises.

On a peut-être l'habitude de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur lui, mais tu te dis que le voir ainsi envahir ta baignoire change légèrement la donne. Tu ne peux échapper à sa vision. Il est encore oublieux de ta présence, ce qui te laisse tout le loisir d'observer, toi qui est toujours plongé dans étrange état de stupeur qui trouve sa place entre le choc encore présent de le trouver ici et la colère…de le trouver ici. Il a l'air jeune. Tellement plus jeune que vous tous. Ses traits n'ont rien de remarquable. La chevelure mal entretenue tombe en mèches désordonnées à peine plus bas que ses épaules. Ses lèvres fines sont pâles. Il semble presque frêle, même si il semble y avoir une certaine nervosité dans les muscles secs roulants sous sa peau. Tu te demandes un instant si Pestilence aurait pu avoir choisi son successeur parmi ses nombreuses victimes. Tu n'arrives pas à déterminer la couleur de ses yeux. Peut-être parce que ses iris semblent exagérément dilatés. Tu retrouves le parfum délicat des fleurs des paradis artificiels dans son regard halluciné tandis qu'il fixe des filaments aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui se sont formés sur l'eau et mettent à tournoyer à chaque fois qu'il y plonge les doigts. Toi-même tu te laisses un moment bercer par ce mouvement hypnotique, la beauté malsaine de la scène… Ce n'est qu'au moment où tu remarques que l'eau devient réellement noire et semble sur le point d'attaquer le marbre de son acidité qu'un peu de ta colère se réveille.

Un geste suffit pour faire cesser le babillage incessant de l'appareil. Tu as à peine à soulever le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur. C'était le moment d'une coupure de pub. À l'instant précis où l'écran s'éteint, le logo de la chaîne laisse sa trace en surbrillance : pendant de longues secondes tu aurais pu encore lire « trash TV » sur l'écran mort… Un moment fugace d'infime immobilité de son corps accueille l'apparition du silence. Un sourire s'étire lentement sur son visage, presque doux, avant qu'il ne se tourne enfin vers toi. Son expression est un masque d'affabilité sans mélange…

« Ho ! On ne s'est pas encore croisé, je crois… Chalky. _Nice to meet ya _!… »

Par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire, se redressant légèrement dans un remous d'eau qui envoie un peu plus du liquide fumant sur le sol, il te tend la main… Tu ne fais pas un geste pour la saisir. Tu ne dis pas un mot. Après un instant d'hésitation, il reprend la parole, feignant d'ignorer ton manque flagrant d'enthousiasme à lui répondre.

« Je pensais juste passer dire bonjour, mais vous vous êtes fait attendre, … » Il a presque l'air de s'excuser. Et pourtant, tu ne vois pas l'ombre d'un remords sur son visage. « … Mister Raven Sable. Ou dois-je vous appeler Famine ? »

Il se lève, indifférent, semble-t-il, à son état de nudité. Sort de la baignoire avec une grâce languide qui te surprend. Comme dotée d'une viscosité toute particulière, l'onde semble réticente à laisser aller ce corps mince, s'accroche à lui, créant sur ses membres d'étranges traînées brillantes ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des traces de mains avides sur sa chair blême. Il se dresse devant toi, sans affectation. Une de ses mains se pose sur sa taille, accentuant l'angle provocant de ses hanches. Un sourire d'invite faussement innocent tord imperceptiblement ses lèvres. Une ombre opaque flotte sur ce regard presque vitreux qui affecte une innocence adolescente… Et de sous ses paupières lourdes, il te jauge. Absolument. Son aplomb te laisse pantois. Et tu ne le supportes pas. De quel droit !

La façon dont tu te jettes sur lui le prend cependant de court.

« Toi… » Le grondement sourd qui recouvre ce mot le rend presque incompréhensible. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là… ? »

Tu te saisis de lui, tes mains comme des serres se referment sur ses bras minces, tes doigts s'enfoncent profondément dans sa peau. Tu as presque l'impression que sa chair se délite sous ceux-ci. Il est aussi léger qu'il en a l'air, il ne te résiste même pas. Avec une fureur qui trouve enfin son exutoire, tu le plaques de toutes tes forces contre un des murs, là où se trouve l'immense miroir qui s'élève du sol au plafond. Avec un bruit mat, son corps heurte le verre de la glace…Elle se brise sous le choc. Sous son dos apparaissent des fissures qui se répandent en formant les branches d'une étoile qui explose. Sous tes yeux, le miroir semble se ternir à vue d'œil à ce contact. Tu es quasiment sûr que l'impact lui a coupé le souffle. Ou du moins le lui aurait coupé s'il était réellement humain. Ses yeux se sont à moitié fermés, une légère expression de douleur déforme son visage, et tu ne peux t'empêcher d'en ressentir la plus vive des satisfactions. Mais sous ses paupières à moitié closes, son regard est toujours fixé sur toi, sur ton visage qui n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien...

C'est là que tout commence à aller de travers. Vous êtes bien trop proches…

C'est étrange.

Lorsque les quatre cavaliers sont tous réunis, leurs pouvoirs se neutralisent incompréhensiblement, un doux parfum de fin du monde règne sur la pièce, le temps semble se suspendre et aucun n'est vraiment conscient de l'action des autres, les pouvoirs se cumulent au lieu de se combattrent, s'équilibrent en une alchimie téléologique, un espace de trêve semble se créer que même War semble accepter. Mais cela n'est possible que quand vous êtes quatre à être réunis…

Il est nouveau. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas. Toi tu devines. À deux, il n'y a aucune barrière pour protéger l'un de l'essence de l'autre…

Comme agissant de son propre chef, son bras se tend et se saisit de ta veste. Il le regarde alors comme un appendice inconnu. Pourtant sa main reste obstinément agrippée à toi. Le noir de ton costume se teinte déjà de moirures grisâtres là où ses doigts se sont accrochés au tissu soyeux. Le moment semble s'éterniser. Tu sens que quelque chose est en train de se produire, graduellement la tension dans la pièce semble changer de nature. Tu en as confirmation en voyant ce sourire revenir sur ses lèvres. Ta colère te fuit, remplacée par un fort sentiment de trépidation. Tu perçois une étincelle d'avidité dans son regard. Il a quelque chose en tête. Il faut à tout prix que tu l'écartes de toi… Tu as un mouvement de recul, mais il te tient toujours. Son autre main rejoint la première. Sa poitrine vient se coller contre ton torse.

« Je vous dégoûte, c'est ça ? » Sa bouche est tellement proche de ton oreille, alors qu'il se hausse presque sur la pointe des pieds, que chacun de ses mots semble effleurer ton cou. Il jouit de ton malaise, tu te dis… Il aime ça… Son sourire s'élargit encore, gourmand… Et ta colère à toi de nouveau explose…

« Lâche-moi… » Tu cherches encore à le défaire de toi, tes mains maltraitent la chair élastique et élusive de ses bras. Peine perdue, tu n'as aucune prise sur lui.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est Pestilence que vous auriez préféré trouver ici… » dit-il. Narquois. Sa voix empreinte d'une séduction aussi lourde qu'une odeur de musc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il devient d'ailleurs, celui-là… J'ai du mal à l'imaginer à la retraite… » demandes-tu. Tu t'accroches au nom de Pestilence comme si cela pouvait t'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Tu la vois maintenant, sa beauté aussi sournoise que son action sur le globe, discrète, mais indiscutablement présente…

L'évocation de son mentor semble le distraire un instant, il a l'air à peine désappointé. D'un bref mouvement de tête, il semble vouloir s'éclaircir les idées (un comble pour l'incarnation de l'impureté), comme inconscient de ce qui vient de se passer. Tu en profites pour te dégager, t'éloigner de lui. Adopter une contenance. Toujours nu comme un ver, il s'adosse avec nonchalance au lavabo. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir, négligeant de dégager une mèche qui vient obstruer son regard.

« Pas tout à fait inactif », il approuve. Sa voix n'est pas très grave, mais légèrement voilée. Il détache prudemment chaque mot. « Il avait un dernier pari en route avec War. » Il hoche la tête, un mouvement qui semble appréciateur. « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre… ! » claironne tout à coup le jeune homme dans un rire bref légèrement rauque, et tu discernes un imperceptible sarcasme, mal dissimulé, dégoulinant comme du carbure sur les plumes dégoûtantes d'un oiseau marin… Tu vois bien de quoi il parle, même si tu feins de l'ignorer.

Le dernier coup d'éclat en date de Pestilence… Oui, c'est vrai qu'il paraissait que le vieux avait eu quelques comptes à régler avec War : elle avait soutenu que c'était souvent à elle qu'il devait ses succès, la maladie étant aussi beaucoup moins à craindre quand la guerre ne venait pas mettre à bas toutes les infrastructures médicales…Tu te souviens très clairement. Plus tard, tu avais failli t'étouffer sur ton café décaféiné sucré à l'aspartame, ce jour où tu avais vu la photo de Pestilence en chemise bariolée sur la première page d'un journal, parmi ces fous de hippies qui deviendraient plus tard les plus grands consommateurs de tes productions apparemment macrobiotiques. Sur le coup tu n'avais pas compris, mais c'est vrai que le SIDA avait été un de ses coups les plus tordus. Plus personne n'aurait parié sur les maladies vénériennes. Plus assez de morts. Mais promouvoir l'amour (et la paix, rien que pour emmerder Red, tu soupçonnais) pour ensuite tuer avec : tout à fait son style, à ce vieux renard…

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'une fois l'histoire racontée, vous n'avez rien à vous dire. Rien pour vous distraire de l'influence de vos pouvoirs mutuels. Tu sais que l'affrontement se profile, tu entends déjà presque un son semblable au rire de War résonner dans ta tête… Ça y est, il le sent, lui aussi. Il a peur, tu te rends compte. Il est troublé. Il réalise enfin. Ses bras enserrent son corps, comme si cela pouvait le protéger de toi. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés, son regard sur toi est le même que celui que tu as vu sur le visage de milliers, de millions d'humains du temps où Famine étendait son empire sur le monde dés qu'un hiver était un peu trop rude, un peu trop long, qu'il suffisait de faire geler quelques plants de blé pour voir des nations entières tomber sous ta coupe…

« J'ai faim… Tu me donnes faim… » chuchote-t-il… Tu admires déjà ton œuvre sur son visage. L'angoisse s'y marie intimement au désir. Pour la première fois tu aurais presque envie de ressentir ce que tu provoques chez tant d'autres…Tu ne peux résister à cette expression. Il faut que tu te rapproches. Il te voit le rejoindre et son corps semble se recroqueviller sur lui-même, presque trembler, alors même que son cou semble en même temps se bander vers toi avec anticipation. Tes bras se tendent, se posent à plat de part et d'autre de sa tête sur le verre fissuré derrière lui, qui sous le poids de ton corps se brise encore un peu plus dans un bruit sec et discordant qui écorche ce silence à couper au couteau. Son corps est comme en cage. Mais tu ne le touches pas. Hooooo, non. Surtout pas. Même quand tu sens sa respiration s'emballer douloureusement. Vaincu, il porte enfin ses mains à ton visage, avec une crainte révérencieuse (un instant, un instant seulement, tu songes à te dérober à ce contact, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui t'en empêche), effleurant du bout de ses doigts chacun de tes traits… Et tu as l'impression que chaque frôlement dépose une marque indélébile sur toi. À ta grande surprise, c'est ton tour, tu commences à ressentir l'attraction.

« Qui es-tu… ? » souffles-tu tout près de son visage… Une once d'effroi colore vaguement ta voix.

Tu n'espères même pas qu'il réponde à ta question, en fait. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'imaginais pas ça. Pollution. Tu pensais que tout n'était qu'une question de souillure, mais il prend bien trop de plaisir à tout cela… Son regard brille d'une lueur malsaine. Et curieusement son sourire devient positivement éblouissant de candeur.

« Je vois. Je veux. Je prends. J'exploite sans remords. Je jette » lance-t-il pourtant tout à coup. Comme un mantra mille fois répété. Une logique simple, une logique d'enfant (c'est pour ça, tu réalises tout à coup, qu'il prend l'apparence d'un être si jeune), même si souvent de Pollution, on ne perçoit que la dernière étape en oubliant totalement l'inconscience criminelle et vorace présidant à tout le processus… Et avec une clarté absolue, tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer. Il t'a vu, il te veut, il va te prendre, t'exploiter remords et te jeter. C'est aussi simple que ça. Le message est présent aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans le mouvement forcené de ses mains blanches qui explorent maintenant ton corps sans retenue en se glissant sous les pans de ta chemise.

Tu le vois à nouveau sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, et tu sais déjà qu'il va répéter les mêmes paroles avec un ravissement sans borne, mais tu refuses de l'entendre encore. Ta bouche se plaque sur la sienne, avec violence, pour le faire taire. Tu t'empares de ses lèvres, de l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale, tu le sens fondre sous tes attaques… Le sourire qui s'ourle sur tes lèvres s'écrase sur le sanglot de plaisir qui s'échappe de sa gorge. Avec un contentement pervers, tu le vois réprimer un cri de frustration au moment où tu te détaches de lui. Mais tu as d'autres projets : tu n'as aucune envie de continuer ce que vous avez commencé sur un carrelage glacé et maculé d'eau noire… Tu te saisis de son corps (ses bras aussitôt enserrent tes épaules, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ta taille) et il ne te faut que quelques enjambées pour rejoindre la chambre et le jeter sans cérémonie sur ton lit. Il laisse échapper un cri sous le coup de surprise, puis son corps gît là, offert. Il te regarde et il t'attend. Tu ne fais aucun geste pour le rejoindre. Tu évalues la forme aux cuisses ouvertes, déployées. Il te semble imperméable à l'humiliation. Son bras se tend vers toi. L'invite se fait suppliante. Cette fois, tu ne dédaignes pas cette main tandis que ton corps s'affale sur le sien. Il te dépouille de tes vêtements avec fébrilité, tu ne fais aucun geste pour l'aider. Tu as du mal à le reconnaître, mais… « Salis-moi », as-tu envie de gémir quand son corps se presse davantage contre le tien… Tu devines que ces mots auraient le don de le rendre fou… Dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, tu étouffes donc ton cri dans sa chair, le goût de fiel de sa peau envahit ta bouche et son corps s'arque quand tes dents percent sa peau en représailles.

Il croit qu'il a gagné. Dans un moment de faiblesse (ou d'ivresse), tu le laisses prendre le dessus. Il se fait un devoir d'imposer sa loi à ton corps, chevauchant tes hanches, emprisonnant tes poignets dans ses mains fines, courbant l'échine et le cou jusqu'à laisser ses longues mèches sans couleur glisser fantomatiquement sur ta poitrine, s'empressant de marquer chaque once de ta chair du sceau de ses ongles, sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses dents… Et pourtant tu te rends compte qu'il est parfois presque tendre jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle bouffée de désir embrase son corps, le brûle, qu'il cherche en toi de quoi consumer ce sentiment de manque qu'il ressent. Sa _faim_… Mais Pollution a trouvé son maître… La vision de cette soif inextinguible de contact qu'il ne peut apaiser te met en joie : ce n'est pas chez toi que son corps trouvera sa satisfaction, c'est évident. Il se fait toujours plus suppliant dans ses gestes, digne du plus avili des prostitués de Sodome. La plus simple des dépravations coule dans ses veines… Il est prêt à accomplir toutes les bassesses que tu peux imaginer pour lui, espérant atteindre un soulagement illusoire… Il s'obstine. Implore. Jure. Menace. Ses imprécations se font ordurières, pour se transformer en mots d'amour suaves comme le miel l'instant suivant. Tout son corps se fait servile entre de brefs accès de rébellion futiles. Sa soumission a quelque chose d'étrange, il n'a aucun regret à accueillir la douleur comme le plaisir… Indéfiniment, il revient à la charge, te demandant plus que tu n'en peux donner… Encore. Encore.

À la fin, c'est le seul mot qu'il est encore capable de prononcer. Encore.

Tu es Famine… Tu ne rassasies personne. C'est là que réside ton pouvoir.

Jusqu'au moment où tu réalises que le combat n'est pas si inégal… Comme lui, tu es cependant incapable de mettre fin au supplice… Ton corps commence à souffrir lui aussi, ton endurance s'effrite dans les excès que tu imposes au corps qui s'agite sous le tien, et pour autant tu es incapable de t'arrêter… Encore et encore tu prends possession de lui : à chaque fois que tu crois atteindre la jouissance, la petite mort n'est pas éternelle comme celle de Death, le désir renaît sans fin au creux de tes reins. Son odeur t'intoxique, le grain de sa peau écorche tes paumes. Tu comprends qu'il t'a drogué. Tu ne sais pas quelles substances illicites il a réussi à infuser dans ton corps, mais tu sens ton sang bouillonner… Il est un poison doucereux… Un peu de lui coule maintenant en toi. Tu t'aperçois que la dégradation dans laquelle tu l'as entraîné, c'est lui qui l'as voulue. Oui… Poison, Purulence, Putréfaction, Pourriture, certes. Pollution. Et surtout… déPravation. Il t'a enchaîné à lui, tu ne peux plus que le suivre sur son chemin sinueux de sa débauche, en espérant que tôt ou tard il demande merci, mais sachant que cela n'arrivera pas, puisque que ton essence même te rend incapable de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Prisonniers de ce cercle de vice, vous vous débattez dans les draps mouillés.

Encore, murmure-t-il.

Tu es Famine… Tu ne rassasies personne. C'est là que réside ta faiblesse.

Le matin arrive à pas de loup, insoupçonné. Ce serait celui de la fin du monde s'annonçant au son des cors de l'Apocalypse que tu n'y aurais pas prêté davantage d'attention. Ta couche est devenue un véritable champ de bataille, presque comme si Red avait elle aussi partagé vos ébats. Elle est dévastée, souillée de sang, de sueur, de salive et de semence. C'était la dernière fois que tu te frayais un passage dans son corps, tu n'as plus la force de t'acharner sur lui. Tu ne sais même pas exactement quand il a sombré pour de bon dans l'inconscience. Le pli amer de ses lèvres montre bien que jusqu'au bout tu lui auras dénié satisfaction… Le souffle court, tu t'effondres. Vos corps sont encore emmêlés, comme figés en plein milieu de votre lutte. Dans son sommeil, son corps désarticulé par le sexe ressemble à celui d'un pantin. Il dort comme un mort (ou un bienheureux, mais l'auréole sombre qui suit le contour de son corps sur le drap maintenant grisâtre ne ressemble en rien à une marque de sainteté).

Ta tête est posée sur son dos et se soulève au rythme de sa respiration à la fois lente et irrégulière. C'est un fleuve bruyant que tu entends palpiter sous son épiderme… Un sang charriant des immondices et un cœur sombre, si sombre de toutes ces traces impures, de toute cette crasse, encombré. Un cœur qui bat erratiquement comme déréglé par cet affût de matières délétères et qui, le temps d'un soupir, parfois semble même s'arrêter, un moteur mal réglé, trop puissant, trop bruyant dont le bruit entêtant te fend le crâne… Un cœur. Tu te dis que Pollution est sans doute le seul d'entre vous à posséder un tel appendice : vous avez tous négligé cette option dans la mascarade vous permettant de fouler le sol des hommes. Juste sous tes yeux s'étale une des marques que tes doigts ont laissé sur ses membres. L'ecchymose, elle aussi, est sombre sur son bras pâle. Le sang, comme une marée noire, s'étend sous sa peau, telle une nappe d'impur pétrole affleurant sous la banquise… Le relent capiteux provenant de la mèche de ses cheveux sans couleur qui chatouille ton visage te plonge lentement dans un sommeil aussi lourd que celui induit par des narcotiques.

Plus tard, encore prisonnier d'une douce torpeur, tu le sens quitter le lit. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, tu devines chacun de ses mouvements. Il enfile son pantalon sans autre sous vêtement. Les fluides de vos ébats collent encore à sa peau, tu en es certain. Il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de s'en nettoyer. La toile de jean claire, presque rigide de crasse fait un bruit de papier de verre en glissant sur ses hanches étroites. Sans se retourner, il part…

Tu entends la porte de l'appartement claquer. Tu te rappelles les paroles de War, de Death : plus qu'aucun d'entre vous, Pollution ne reste jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. Rarement assez, même, pour admirer le fruit de son travail…

Je vois. Je veux. Je prends. J'exploite remords. Je jette. Tu te sens tout à coup comme un de ces détritus abandonnés au bord du chemin et tu te hais pour ça. Tu LE hais pour ça.

Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Tu ne peux oublier qui tu es. TU es Famine.

Il reviendra quand la faim sera trop forte.

Au pire, vous vous reverrez à la fin des temps.

**oOo The End oOo**


End file.
